1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container used mainly for accommodating liquid-form or paste-form contents that have ample fluidity, such as adhesive agents.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally known plastic containers for liquid-form contents that have ample fluidity such as instant adhesive agents are made of, for instance, polyethylene. In such containers, a small-diameter nozzle hole is opened upon use by a pin in the tip end of the nozzle section, or the tip end of a sealed nozzle of the container having a small-diameter nozzle hole is opened by being cut away. After this, the contents are applied to objects. The contents of the container are stored for future use by inserting a pin into the nozzle hole or fitting a cap tightly over the tip end of the nozzle.
However, the above containers have drawbacks. When the nozzle hole is opened by a pin, or when the tip end of the nozzle section is cut away, since such opening or cutting away is done after the cap is removed from the container main body, it is likely that the contents of the container jet out by the gripping pressure of the hand of a user. When this happens, the contents adhere to the skin, clothing, etc. Furthermore, the pin or cap become separated from the container and may be lost after the container is opened.
The present invention is to solve the above problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a twist-off type container that is opened by twisting off the tip end of the nozzle and is free from the problems seen in the existing containers.
The above object is accomplished by a unique structure for a container for adhesive agents and the like, wherein the container comprises:
a container main body provided with a nozzle section that squirts out the contents of the container, the nozzle section having a twist-off cap that can be separated from and opens the nozzle section; and
a main cap removably mounted on the nozzle section, and in the present invention:
the main cap is provided with an accommodating section which accommodates the twist-off cap, the accommodating section restricting the rotation of the twist-off cap about the axis thereof when the main cap is mounted on the nozzle section;
the main cap is mounted on the nozzle section so as to be rotatable about the axis thereof;
a twist-off section is formed between the nozzle section and the twist-off cap so that the twist-off cap is separated from the nozzle section when the twist-off cap is twisted.
In the above structure, either the container main body or the main cap or both of them is made of an elastic material so as to possess resilience.
In addition, a detent portion is formed between the main cap and the twist-off cap so as to hold the twist-off cap in a fixed position inside the cap accommodating section of the main cap. The detent portion holds the twist-off cap when the main cap is mounted on the nozzle section, and it further holds the twist-off cap even after the twist-off cap is separated from the nozzle section.
Furthermore, in the container of the present invention, an axially oriented nozzle hole is formed in the twist-off section so that the nozzle hole communicates with the interior of the container main body and squirts out the contents of the container after the twist-off cap is removed.
In the above structure, it is preferable to form the interior of the twist-off cap hollow.
Furthermore, in the container of the present invention, the main cap is put on the container main body so that the container is sealed off from the outside, and an engagement section is provided in the engaging surfaces of the main cap and container main body so as to hold the main cap in a fixed position when the main cap is put on the container main body.